pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
EP950
Włóczęga na targu, ! | ang = ‪That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 15 grudnia 2016 17 maja 2017 13 marca 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Szokująca wyprawa na zakupy! |następny = Lillie i jej bajajeczne wyzwanie! }}Właśnie dlatego Litten to urwis! to 7. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 950. Poza Japonią jest on 7. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash oferuje kawałek swojej kanapki dzikiemu Littenowi, ale ten bierze całą i ucieka. Koledzy Asha mieli podobne doświadczenia z tym Pokémonem, ale twierdzą, że jest zbyt słodki, by móc się na niego gniewać. Ash nie zgadza się - chce złapać Littena i nauczyć go, by nie kradł jedzenia. Kiedy odkrywa, że Pokémon kradnie żywność, by opiekować się starszym Stoutlandem, zmienia zdanie. Używając Pikachu, pomaga Littenowi pokonać dręczącego go Persiana Alolańskiego i obiecuje wrócić do niego z większą ilością pożywienia. Kiedy jednak wraca, odkrywa, że Litten i Stoutland zniknęli. Streszczenie Ash opuszcza dom profesora Kukui i idzie do Pokémonej Szkoły razem z Pikachu i Rotom Dexem. Po drodze zauważają Pokémona. Rotom informuje, że jest to Litten, a Ash wspomina o wcześniejszym spotkaniu z nim. Pokémon czule podchodzi do chłopca, a ten oferuje mu kawałek swojej kanapki. Nieoczekiwanie Litten skacze i zabiera cały posiłek, zostawiając Ashowi jedynie kawałeczek. Ash łapie go ogon, ale Litten atakuje go Ciosami Furii i ucieka, podczas gdy Pikachu przypadkowo razi swojego trenera Piorunem. Rotom próbuje powstrzymać Littena, ale bezskutecznie. Gdy Litten przedziera się przez ogrody, nieoczekiwanie jego drogę blokuje mu Persian Alolański, który onieśmiela go i zabiera jego kanapkę. Litten atakuje go Żarem, lecz ten rzuca przed siebie kanapkę, powodując, że jego ognisty atak spala ją. Litten ucieka, podczas gdy Persian wraca do swojej trenerki, która nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że ten wyszedł na spacer. Później, w szkole, Ash opowiada kolegom o spotkaniu z Littenem. Mallow informuje go, że Litten często przychodzi prosić o jedzenie, co ona i Lana uważają za urocze, ale Ash nie zgadza się z tym. Sophocles wspomina, że Litten nie jest Pokémonem, która lubi towarzystwo ludźmi. Mallow mówi, że Litten zwykle kręci się wokół jej restauracji, a Kiawe opowiada, jak widział go na rynku, kradnącego jagody. Następnie pyta Asha, czy ma plan poradzenia sobie z Littenem. Ash twierdzi, że planuje udzielić mu lekcji, a gdy Lillie pyta o to, co ma na myśli, chłopiec mówi, że zamierza go złapać. Jakiś czas potem Litten rozgląda się po rynku. W jego pobliżu Zespół R odpoczywa, pijąc napoje i zajadając owoce. Po chwili złoczyńcy zauważają, że brakuje ostatniego kawałka posiłku, po czym dostrzegają uciekającego z nim Littena. Meowth atakuje go Ciosami Furii, lecz ten powstrzymuje go Żarem i odchodzi. Zauważają go Ash i profesor Kukui, idąc w pobliżu z warzywami. Chłopiec biegnie za nim, a Rotom wyjaśnia profesorowi, co się wcześniej wydarzyło. Gdy Ash zastanawia się, dokąd udał się Litten, starsza pani ofiaruje Ashowi trochę jagód. Ten jednak odmawia i wyjaśnia, że szuka Littena, po czym zauważa go obok staruszki. Kobieta uspokaja chłopca, po czym daje Pokémonowi jagodę. Wyjaśnia Ashowi, że w Aloli dary natury powinny być dostępne dla wszystkich, a także mówi mu, że uwielbia karmić Littena. Gdy ten odchodzi, starsza kobieta wyjaśnia, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie on mieszka. Później Litten przychodzi do swojego domu - starej i opuszczonej posiadłości, gdzie wita starego Stoutlanda leżącego na kanapie, po czym daje mu jagodę do zjedzenia. Następnie obaj wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie Stoutland uczy Littena atakować. Wieczorem, podczas spania obok Stoutlanda, Litten ma sen, w którym idzie ciemną ścieżką z trzema ciemnymi postaciami. Wkrótce wszystko się rozjaśnia, gdy Litten wyobraża sobie, że leci na grzbiecie Stoutlanda. Zaraz potem jednak znowu zapada ciemność, a Litten spada i nagle znajduje się obok nieprzytomnego Stoutlanda. Pokémon budzi się zmartwiony, ale wkrótce jego humor poprawia się. Następnego dnia po szkole Ash i Pikachu dostrzegają Littena z jagodą w pysku, dręczonego przez Persiana Alolańskiego na skraju urwiska. Spoglądając na Persiana, Ash pyta Rotoma, co to za Pokémon, i dowiaduje się, że jest to wariant regionalny, charakterystyczny dla regionu Alola. Zdając sobie sprawę, że Litten ma kłopoty, Ash konfrontuje się z Persianem. Ten jednak atakuje Asha, po czym wraca do Littena. Ash każe Pikachu użyć Elektrokuli, którą przeciwnik unika przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego ataku. Ostatecznie Pikachu płoszy Pokémona, trafiając go Piorunem. Litten zaczyna odchodzić, ale chłopiec widzi, że został ranny, i postanawia go nieść. Ten jednak odmawia i gryzie go. Nie poddając się, Ash zamierza zabrać Littena do Centrum Pokémonów, ale ten wierci się i próbuje zaatakować Żarem. Pikachu stara się przekonać go, by przyszedł z nimi, ale nagle opada z sił. Gdy próbuje sięgnąć po jagodę, Ash uświadamia sobie, że Litten martwi się, iż ten ją zabierze. Ash mówi mu, że nie chce jej zabrać, po czym siłą zanosi rannego Pokémona do Centrum Pokémonów. Tam Litten otrzymuje kołnierz Helioliska. Gdy Siostra Joy próbuje opatrzyć zadrapania Asha, Litten zabiera jagodę i ucieka. Ash goni go, mijając po drodze Kiawe i jego Charizarda. Litten próbuje przeskoczyć przez płot, ale kołnierz uniemożliwia mu przeciśnięcie się. Ash bierze go na ręce i mówi mu, by zaczął go słuchać. Później, tej samej nocy, Ash zabiera Littena do domu i wyjaśnia profesorowi Kukui, co się stało. Podczas kolacji chłopiec zauważa frustrację Pokémona związaną z noszonym przez niego kołnierzem i postanawia mu go zdjąć. Następnie kładzie go na swoich kolanach, chcąc, by ten zaczął mu ufać. Po zaśnięciu Asha Litten chwyta jagodę ze stołu i próbuje uciec. Podchodzi do drzwi, ale nie jest w stanie ich otworzyć. Na wpół śpiąc, Ash słyszy go przy drzwiach i nieświadomie mu je otwiera. Szybko uświadamiając sobie, co zrobił, chłopiec zaczyna go gonić. Litten przybywa do starego domu i wchodzi do środka, gdzie Stoutland śpi na sofie. Następnie wręcza przyjacielowi jagodę. Po chwili pojawia się Ash z Pikachu i Rotomem i zauważa Stoutlanda. Domyśla się, że Litten kradł jedzenie dla niego i przeprasza go za spóźniony posiłek. Następnie chłopiec wyjaśnia Pokémonowi, że miał nadzieję go złapać, ale teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że był to zły plan. Przygotowuje się do powrotu do domu, następnym razem obiecując przynieść mu więcej jedzenia. W tym momencie pojawia się mściwy Persian. Gdy ten rozpoczyna atak, wszyscy uciekają na zewnątrz. Ash nakazuje Pikachu użyć Pioruna, podczas gdy Litten korzysta z Żaru, ale Persian unika tych ataków. Następnie przeciwnik podskakuje i próbuje zaatakować Stoutlanda, ale Ash staje mu na drodze, przyjmując na siebie jego atak pazurami. Chłopiec uspokaja Stoutlanda, mówiąc mu, że to tylko zadrapanie. Persian próbuje zaatakować Littena, lecz ten robi unik i atakuje Żarem. Jego ruch okazuje się jednak nieskuteczny, ponieważ przeciwnik kontruje go swoimi pazurami. Stoutland każe Littenowi użyć mocniejszego Żaru, tak jak wcześniej podczas treningu. Pokémon zaczyna gromadzić energię ognia na plecach, która tworzy wystarczająco potężny atak, by zmusić Persiana do ucieczki. Po wszystkim Ash gratuluje Littenowi. Rotom twierdzi, że ostatecznie wszystko potoczyło się dobrze, ale żałuje, że Ash nie złapał Pokémona. Następnie Ash żegna się z Littenem i Stoutlandem i obiecuje wrócić jutro, razem z jedzeniem. Następnego dnia Ash pojawia się w opuszczonym domu z dużą ilością jedzenia, jednak odkrywa, że jest on pusty. Rozczarowany chłopiec wraca na rynek. Tam zauważa go starsza pani i domyśla się, że ten zamierzał dać jedzenie Littenowi. Ash odpowiada, że jest smutny i zastanawia się, czy to przez niego Litten zniknął. Staruszka zapewnia go jednak, że ten ma się dobrze. Gdy kładzie kawałek owocu na ziemi, pojawia się Litten. Ash, Pikachu i Rotom są wyraźnie zaskoczeni jego nagłym pojawieniem się. Starsza pani pyta Pokémona, czy ten znalazł sobie nowe miejsce zamieszkania, na co ten odpowiada twierdząco. Gdy Litten bierze posiłek i ucieka, Ash spogląda na niego. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Persian Alolański pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Okazuje się, że powracający Litten zna Ciosy Furii. * Ash postanawia złapać powracającego Littena, ale ostatecznie rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Jessie * James * Siostra Joy * Profesor Kukui * Starsza pani * Bogata pani Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Littena w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Persiana Alolańskiego w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Popplio (Lany) * Charizard (Kiawe; Pokémon transportowy) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Blissey (Siostry Joy) * Comfey (Siostry Joy) * Komala (Samsona Oaka) * Riolu (trenera) * Elekid (trenera; ×2) * Sableye (trenera) * Growlithe (trenera) * Makuhita (trenera) * Persian (bogatej pani; Forma Alolańska; Pershie; debiut) * Litten (anime) * Stoutland (anime) * Spearow (×4) * Corsola * Luvdisc (×2) * Heliolisk (obrazek w Rotom Pokédexowym) * Persian (obrazek w Rotom Pokédexowym) Wykorzystane ruchy * Ciosy Furii (ruch użyty przez wędrownego Littena, Meowtha z Zespołu R i Persiana Alolańskiego) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Żar (ruch użyty przez wędrownego Littena) * Klejnot Siły (ruch użyty przez Persiana Alolańskiego) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 尼野浩正 Hiromasa Amano * Reżyser: しぎのあきら Akira Shigino * Animator: 藤田正幸 Masayuki Fujita, 猿渡聖伽 Seika Saruwatari Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Muzyka z ''Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade'' jest używana jako wstawka podczas snu Littena. * Angielski tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do piosenki ''The Lady Is a Tramp''. * Jest to trzeci odcinek, w którym zostaje ujawniony wpis w Pokédexie dla Pokémona, który nie pojawia się w danym odcinku. Pierwszym był odcinek ''Ruchome obrazy'', a drugim - [[EP664|''Klub Bitew Pokémonów i wybór Tepiga!]]. Wpadki * W scenie, zanim Pikachu i Litten zaczynają walczyć z Persianem, ten wydaje się chodzić w powietrzu. * Kiedy Ash żegna się ze swoimi kolegami z klasy, Popplio, Togedemaru i Bounsweet są nieobecni. Edycje dubbingowe * Podczas końcowej sceny na targu używana jest instrumentalna wersja piosenki [[OP20|''A słońce Aloli lśni]]. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to profesor Kukui zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie okazuje się, że Litten i Stoutland znaleźli nowe schronienie w jednej z rur w pobliżu plaży na Wyspie Melemele. Litten przynosi leżącemu Stoutlandowi Bluk Jagodę. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP950? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! es:EP950 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20